


Parent-Teacher Conference

by AshynnaStarlight, MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bantering, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting, Office Blow Jobs, Parent-Teacher Conference, Sassy Remarks, Smut, Swooning, Teacher Bilbo Baggins, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is Fili's teacher, and it is time again for the parent-teacher conference to discuss the young boy's process. However, instead of Fili's mother Dís coming to speak with Bilbo, it's Fili's uncle Thorin. And oh my, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from back when I did the giveaway – for furiosaimperatora I think. Yes, it took me a really long time, my apologies for that. Therefore, credit goes to MissJess5972 who RP’d this scene with me and played as Thorin. It was not planned to become smutty, but hey, that are characters for you. They tend to grab the script and burn the thing.
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes.

His eyes went over the file before him, glancing at the clock. Almost five pm. His next appointment should be arriving soon. Tea brewed in the pot. He knew Mrs Ered-Lindon loved to chat over a cup of tea. She was a remarkable woman, possessed a very sharp mind and anyone who loved tea was wonderful in his book. Her son, Fíli, was a remarkable lad. A cheeky one, but a joy to teach as he was enthusiastic and not afraid to ask questions.

Thorin moved swiftly through the halls of the school. He was almost late, and Dis would murder him if he was. But she knew how it was for him to get stuck in the office so maybe she’d only maim him. He straightened his sleeves and collar before moving into the proper classroom. “I'm sorry if I'm late. Work held me up.” He turned his gaze to the man behind the desk. Eyes lingered on him a bit longer than they should have. But could anyone blame him? He was so attractive.

Bilbo looked up, and his jaw hit the floor. That was not Mrs Ered-Lindon. Swallowing thickly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Rendered speechless because of the too bloody handsome man. Jeesh, where did he come from? Straight from a GQ cover? “I'm sorry, but you are?” He asked hesitantly. Scraping his jaw off the floor.

“Oh, my apologies. I am Thorin. Fíli's uncle. My sister was unable to make it so I came in her place.” He reached out to shake the man's hand. A charming smile on his face. Well, he certainly had a teacher’s kink now.

“Thorin.” THAT was Thorin?!? Well his sister surely had forget to mention how ridiculously handsome her brother was. Sheesh. Talk about good genes. “A pleasure to meet you, sir. Please, sit down. Can I offer you some tea? Or coffee? I've some biscuits as well.” He wanted to kick his arse for rambling. But that suit. The grey at his temples. Sinful.

He nodded his thanks and took a seat. Dragging his hands down his chest to straighten his coat. “Tea would be perfect. But a name would be better. Mr Baggins,” he drawled out.

Bilbo groaned loudly, a light flush appeared on his cheek. “Why should I give you a name seeing you already know it?” His mother would strangle him for his sassy impolite comment. He scraped his throat, looking away as he made tea. “Mr Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He mumbled as he handed the too handsome man his tea. Placing down the sugar and milk before him.

“Bilbo. That is the name I did not know. That I wished for.” He smirked lightly, inclining his head as he took the tea. Starting to make it the way he liked it. Then he leaned back in his seat as he watched the man. He'd certainly like to have his service.

The hairs on the back of Bilbo’s neck stood upright as he fixed his own tea, feeling the GQ man's eyes on him. “So...” he mumbled as he pushed his glasses up again, looking at his files. “Let's get down to business, shall we?”

“To defeat the huns? Or am I to lock the door and drop to my knees to get Fíli's grade higher? That would explain why Dis so suddenly could not come.” Thorin hummed, waving his finger a bit as he smirked at the man.

Bilbo was really happy that he hadn't taken a sip of his tea because he would have choked on it and burned himself. “What?!?!?” He squeaked as he turned redder than his blazer. “No! No that's not what I meant!” And now his mind landed straight into the gutter and imagined that glorious man on his knees. Scraping his throat as he tugged on his tie.

Thorin's eyes twinkled ridiculously. Dis had done this on purpose, he was positive about that the moment he saw the man. She'd been trying to set him up for a while now. “Well. That's a shame. You look like you've plenty of room beneath the desk.”

The teacher coughed loudly as he adjusted himself a bit in his chair. Ridiculous! This could not be happening. Must be a really odd dream. “Uhm...I...Uhm.” He scraped his throat roughly and took off his glasses, cleaning them. “I wanted to talk with about your nephew, Fíli.”

“Well make it quick as I'd very much like to get back to imprinting that lovely blush onto those cheeks.” Thorin purred, sipping at his tea.

He was going to die from embarrassment and arousal. Scraping his throat again and huffing a bit. “Mr Thorin, this is my classroom and I decide if things go quick or slow. So I suggest you behave.” He tried to sound serious and stern. But heaven that purr. His body reacting slightly to it.

Darkness flashed through Thorin's eyes. One corner of his mouth lifting up. Oh he liked it when the man was getting assertive. Very much. “Somehow I do not feel like punishment from you would be much of a threat.” He unbuttoned his jacket and draped it over his seat. Then rolled up his sleeves. “Now. What is it regarding my nephew?”

Yes. Of courses be his guest and roll up your sleeves. Of course he had very nice muscular forearms. Nicely dusted with black hair. Yup. Just his luck. Bastard. “I wouldn't be so sure about that.” He grumbled under his breathe, putting his glasses back on. “Well. These conversations are merely a formality. Fíli is an excellent student. One of my best.”

Thorin couldn't help but keep that same ridiculous smirk. Noticing the man looking at his arms. “I see. Well that is expected. He was always extremely bright.” He said as he casually popped the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie.

Bilbo was going to use that tie to strangle that bastard. Mark his words. No of course. Just make it worse will you? Pop that button. Ugh. “Yes. Never shy to ask questions, really thinks about them and never satisfied with a simple answer. Oh and he worships his baby brother Kíli. Ask a question about the boy and Fíli can talk about him for hours.” Bilbo smiled fondly as he remembered some of those moments.

Thorin nodded as the man spoke. It was true. Fíli and Kíli adored each other beyond belief. “They are practically inseparable. Could be twins with the way they act.” He spread his legs a bit.

Keep your legs closed, you slut. “Yes I can see that. It's quite adorable. At the end of the day, he cannot wait to go back home and cuddle his brother.” Bilbo pulled out a paper of Fíli's file. “He adores you as well.”

“I am sure he does. Their father died so long ago it seems. My sister and I are just as close as those two. So naturally I became a father figure to them.”

“One of their assignments was writing about their hero. Fíli choose to write about you.” Bilbo smiled friendly as he handed Thorin the letter.

Thorin took the letter and read through it. A silly smile on his face. He wasn't vain, but he wasn't surprised at all. Fíli was practically his shadow. “It is wonderful.”

“Keep it. I have copies.” Stop smiling for the sake of his sanity. Just stop. Off with that smile!

“You're sure? Thank you.” He looked at the letter once more before folding it up and placing it in his pants pocket. Running his hands down his thighs afterwards. “And what else are we to speak of?”

About the fact that his body would be found in a ditch if he kept doing that. “I am a bit concerned about one thing.” Bilbo spoke slowly as he pulled out some tests. “Fíli sometimes struggles with math. I'm not quite sure yet it's because he doesn't like the subject or if there is something else going on.”

Thorin's gaze was so soft as he kept his eyes on Bilbo’s. “There's nothing going on. He has trouble sometimes, missing his father. But he's just never been good in math. Dis is looking for a tutor,” he assured his nephew’s teacher.

He nodded understanding, his heart going out to that bright young boy. “If Mrs Ered-Lindon wants, I can tutor Fíli once a week.”

“And, how much do you cost? I've never been good in math myself.” Thorin smirked. Standing and moving his chair closer to the desk.

Bilbo's eye twitched as he fought the urge to throw a stapler at the infuriating sexy man's head. “I'm not going to tutor you,” he stated plainly.

“Why not? There isn't a price you'd set that's too big for me. I'll do anything,” he purred, licking his lips. His eyes becoming a bit dark.

Bilbo’s clothes suddenly felt too small and too hot. His stomach tightening as he tried not to react. “I'm your nephew's teacher, that's why!” He huffed like an agitated hedgehog.

“And nobody has to know. He won't be your student after another couple semesters. Then it wouldn't matter in the least bit.” He reached back up and popped another button, his tie growing looser. “But I must admit. My math is fine. I did terrible in sex ed though.”

“Then I suggest you find a different teacher because I don't give that subject!” Bilbo grumbled as he crossed his arms. Mouth dryer than the Sahara. “Put that button back in its proper hole!”

“Oh master Baggins. You're flushed. Are you alright? Maybe you should take off your jacket.” He moved his hand down to the next button.

“It's Mr Baggins, and I'm fine. And stop that! You're a horrible tease!”

Thorin was glad the door shut behind him. That Dís had set this meeting so late there was no one else possibly entering this room or that he needed to leave for the next parent or caretaker. “Oh Mr Baggins I've been a naughty man. I think I may need punished,” he purred, continuing with the buttons as he stood and moved around the desk. Looking down at the smaller man.

Bilbo's jaw became a bit slack as he tugged on his tie. “Wrong side of the desk, kupo. Get back to your seat so we can finish this meeting and can go home. Chop chop.”

“That's ok. I'm only here to listen anyway,” Thorin growled. Dropping to his knees and grabbing Bilbo’s chair – turning him towards him. Licking his lips as he ran his hands over Bilbo’s thighs. “What next for my nephew?”

He panted roughly, cheeks becoming so red as he stared down at the glorious man before him. On his knees. Tie loose. Shirt partly unbuttoned. “W-what are you d-doing?”

“I'm more of a hands-on learner.” He said simply, starting to undo Bilbo’s belt.

“I didn't agree on becoming you tutor!” he protested breathlessly as he tried to think of something else so he wouldn't become even harder - a lost battle though. He was harder than a rock.

“Yes so I'm trying to convince you of that at the same time.” Thorin smirked triumphantly as he unzipped Bilbo’s pants. Tugging them down enough, with his boxers, to set his cock free. Growling at the sight of it. “Well it seems I've already done that.”

Bilbo swore softly under his breathe. Moving his hand and grabbed the man's hair firmly. “We shouldn't do this,” he protested so weakly. Cock twitching. Precum already on the tip.

“I still don't see why not? Besides the fact that I'm in your office. But as I said, hide me beneath the desk I don't care.” Thorin leaned in and licked up the entire length of Bilbo’s shaft.

“You're too big to fit!” Bilbo hissed as his cock twitched – ignoring the fact it could mean two different things. His mind trying to process what was happening. Fingers clenching and tugging on his hair. This was supposed to be a mere meeting! How did it end up like this? “Sheesh. Can't you ask a man out for tea before going for his dick?” He sassed the suited devil.

“Fine,” Thorin purred, dragging his tongue around the head of Bilbo’s cock. Then tilting his head back to look up at him. “Master Baggins would you accompany me to dinner this Saturday night?”

Bilbo moaned so loudly, biting on his fist in an attempt to muffle his sounds. Glaring at the man. Sassy shit. “I will, depending on your performance as well. A good performance shall be rewarded.” Bilbo! What the bloody fuck are you saying? Say no and send him away! Not challenge him!

Thorin's eyes got even darker. Oh the poor man, not knowing what a challenge did to him. He inclined his head and a smirk grew. Then he turned his attention to Bilbo’s continuously hardening member. Leaning in and unmercifully taking the entire thing in his mouth.

He cursed as his hips buck, biting his fist so hard. Tugging on Thorin's hair as he wiggled. This was not going well. Nope. Damn it. He started reciting school regulations so he wouldn't come like some fifteen year old. Sinful bloody bastard. Looking all proper in his suit. But was anything but proper.

Thorin moaned as he tasted Bilbo’s precum. Making him ever the hungrier for more. Pulling back to the tip and tightening his lips before he started to bob. Sucking as he pulled the man further in with each one. His hands massaging Bilbo’s thighs.

Bilbo trembled as it felt so good. His stomach tightening painfully as he was burning up so fast. Watching the gorgeous man going down on him, driving him crazy. “Damn it Thorin,” Bilbo cursed as he tugged on his hair, bucking his hips hard. Those hands on his thighs driving him crazy, so big and strong. “Too good.”

Thorin moved a hand to wrap around Bilbo’s cock as he pulled his head back. But started stroking the man with a tight grip. “I'm sorry. Did you wish me to stop?” He smirked as he flicked his tongue rapidly over the tip.

“If you stop, no dinner.” Bilbo growled as he glared dirty at the man, cursing under his breath as his cock twitched and throbbed. The man's hand was surprisingly callous, driving him even crazier. “Bloody bastard.”

“Oh well name calling is no way to get what you want. What sort of example is that setting for your students? Tsk tsk Master Baggins.” He purred, moving his other hand to start massaging Bilbo’s sack.

He wanted to grab that tie and really suffocate that smug bastard. “Are you just going to run that mouth of yours or get me to come?” He hissed as he arched his back a bit. He wasn't going to last long. He just knew. The man was too good. As if he knew all his weak spots.

“I have a feeling I could get you to come without my mouth.” He moved his thumb and pressed down on a sensitive spot of Bilbo’s sack. Rubbing circles in it.

He swallowed thickly. Eyes becoming wide, and he mewled obscenely loud. “I'll make a bloody mess! And if I do, you can kiss that dinner goodbye!”

Thorin chuckled husky. Oh he wanted to do everything to keep that man's sassy remarks coming. But it was true, there'd be a mess if he didn't suck him into oblivion. In one swift movement, his hand was replaced by his mouth. Bobbing and twisting his head as he sucked as hard as he could.

He swore a blue streak that would make his grandmother - Baggins' side - faint and his grandmother Took cheer loudly. His eyes rolling back as he couldn't watch. The sight too damn erotic. Chanting the bastard's name, and he warned him that he would come soon. Body stiffening, cock twitching and shooting his cum into his mouth. Mind going blank as the pleasure of his orgasm was so intense.

Thorin moaned in pleasure as he got to taste the man's full glory. Swallowing every drop of his cum as he kept his movements going. Milking him with his mouth and massaging his sack still. Pinpointing his moans with the tip of his tongue.

Could one die from a pleasure overdose? Whimpering as his cock became limp but highly sensitive. Shivering as he was sweating like a pig. “I think you deserve a golden star.”

“I'd settle for that date.” Thorin murmured as he pulled back. Licking his lips as he helped Bilbo back into his pants. The darkness in his eyes all gone as he looked up to the man.

Bilbo managed to stand up, grabbing Thorin's tie and pulled his head down. Kissing him deep and roughly, tasting himself on the man's lips. Moaning softly.

Thorin smirked against the shorter man’s lips, raising a hand to the back of his head. His arm going around his waist to pull him closer. His hand on his lower back. Rumbling low in his chest as he moved his lips slowly against his. Loving what it felt like to have Bilbo against him.

He kissed him slowly and sensually, pulling back and tugged on his tie again. “You're a naughty bastard.” He purred at the man.

“I have a feeling you like it. And that's all that matters to me,” Thorin whispered, looking adoringly at the man as his thumb stroked his back.

Bilbo blushed a bit, buttoning Thorin's shirt and fixed his tie. Grumbling softly under his breathe. “So…Saturday what time?”

“Six or seven. It really doesn't matter to me. I'll be there regardless. I would like to pick you up if at all possible.” He had the sappiest of smiles on his face. Watching Bilbo closely. Pulling him further in.

“Six is the best time to have dinner. And yes, you can pick me up. Now if you could be so kind as to let me go so I can write down my address and number.”

“Define being kind because I feel like I'd miss you the moment you stepped away,” Thorin told him seriously, but removed his arm from Bilbo.

Bilbo turned red, coughing and tugging on his tie. “Being dramatic must be in the genes as is good looks.” He mumbled and turned away, feeling oddly...bear without that bastard's hands on him. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his contact info plus address.

Thorin smiled softly as he took the sheet of paper. Folding it up and putting it away just as he had with Fíli's letter. His eyes still scanning the man's face.

Bilbo scraped his throat. “Well. Uhm. That's it then. Uhm. Thank you for coming over to talk about Fíli. And Uhm...I'll see you Saturday.” He kept his eyes down as he was a bit weak in his knees. Don't look him in the eye or bad - very nice bad - things could follow.

Thorin shook his head, raising his hand to take Bilbo’s chin between his fingers. Lifting his chin so their eyes met. Leaning in and pressing their lips firmly together. Just one chaste kiss. Then pulled back. “Good evening Master Baggins,” he murmured against his lips. Smirking as he pulled back entirely. Moving around the desk and swiftly grabbing his jacket. Shrugging it on his shoulders as he left the room.

Bilbo fell back in his seat, gaping as he watched that sexy bastard leave. Oh boy. He was in trouble. A lot of hot delicious sexy suited trouble. A smirk growing on his face. Oh. Next time he wouldn't be swept off his feet. The man was in for a ride.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday has arrived. Time for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it *smirks*

 

Thorin admired Bilbo’s house as he approached the door. It was quaint, homey. He liked it a lot. He straightened his jacket and double checked his cuff links before he knocked on the door. Carefully holding a box in his right hand.

Bilbo looked at the door like a scared bunny when he heard the knock. Taking a deep breathe to calm himself down and adjusting his bow tie, he moved to the door - after grabbing his keys and putting away his wallet. Swallowing thickly one more time, he opened the door....and bit back a loud moan when he saw Thorin standing there. Lord almighty, this man truly belonged on the cover of the GQ. Ridiculous. “Thorin. Right on time. I like it when people are punctual.”

Thorin started beaming when he saw Bilbo. So handsome. Just as he remembered. He reached up and brushed his fingers over Bilbo’s jaw. “Master Baggins,” he said softly and held out the box.

Bilbo's heart skipped a beat. Trying not to purr like a kitten. “A gift? Thorin, you didn't need to!” He accepted the box and opened it carefully. Eyes widening when he saw the tea. “You brought me Wu Yi Yan Cha Bing!” He gasped shocked, staring at the tea that had to be specially imported from China.

          “Of course I did. My date likes tea, does he not?” Thorin smiled tenderly, taking Bilbo’s hand. Raising it and kissing his knuckles. “You should place it away, that way we can get to our reservations.”

He felt like he was going to swoon like some heroine of a romance novel. “Reservations?!? Oh my,” he mumbled as he slowly pulled his hand back, fingers twitching. He moved into his house and brought the box to his special tea cabinet. Walking back to Thorin and closed the door behind him.

“Yes. Reservations. You need them for La Cotê Basque.” He took Bilbo’s hand and placed it on his arm. Leading the smaller man down the stairs and towards his car. Opening the door for him when they got there. “You look so handsome tonight.”

“La Cotê Basque?!? They tend to be booked for weeks in advance!” Bilbo squeaked as he nervously tugged on his sleeve. “Thank you, Thorin.” He moved into the car. Fancy ass car it was. Sheesh. That man knew luxury. “You look very fetching yourself.”

“They are. I just knew you were coming sir.” He said smoothly, closing the door and gliding around the car. Getting in and waiting for them both to be buckled up before he drove off.

“Smooth bugger.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. Shifting a bit in his seat as he tried to think of something to talk about. Biting on his bottom lip a bit.

“How was the rest of your week? The rest of your parent teacher conferences?” He smirked lightly, running his finger absentmindedly over his lips.

          “Compared to yours, tame and boring. But they went well. Thank you for asking. How was your week?” he asked Thorin softly, watching the man’s fingers.

Thorin inclined his head. “Of course. My week was busy as is typical. But that makes it go faster if you ask me.”

“Oh I know what you mean. If I'm not busy, time seems to go by like a snail race,” Bilbo drawled.

Thorin chuckled softly as they pulled into the parking lot. Pulling up for the valet service, and the car doors were opened for them. He thanked the man and handed over his keys. Straightening his jacket as he moved to Bilbo. Holding out his arm. “Have you been here before?”

Bilbo looked around high uncomfortable for a moment, feeling very and very out of place. Exhaling deeply and took Thorin's arm. “No. I have not.” He had no business going to such very elite and fancy places. He was just a teacher. He couldn't afford it!

Thorin's look turned serious as he gazed down at the man. “We can go elsewhere if you so wish,” he said softly. Placing his hand over Bilbo’s.

Bilbo gave himself a mental slap. Smiling up at Thorin. Mr GQ. Yup. He was going to call him that from now on. “No no no no. You've made reservations and all.”

“Yes but if you're uncomfortable it's not a problem. They have my favourite dish. That's why I chose it. But the music and the small dance floor is nice as well,” he said softly.

Thorin chuckled as he started leading them to the door. “Bilbo I do not know which fork and spoon to use. Nor do I care. But do not drink the bowl it doesn't taste good.”

“It's actually pretty simple. You start with the cutlery at the end of the row and move closer to the plate with each course,” he explained with a hesitant smile. “But yeah....you don't care.” He laughed sheepishly.

“I meant that I wouldn't base my affections for someone for if they knew something like that or not. That I don't worry myself so deeply on knowing that. I just wish to enjoy the atmosphere here. My meal. Not worry if I'm using the right fork,” he explained, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “But I think it classy that you know.”

“Ah. Yes. Yes of course.” Bilbo nodded rapidly as his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. ““My father taught me. Very proper man. Knows all about etiquette.”

“Does it get me bonus points if I use the correct cutlery?” He winked as they moved inside. Speaking to the hostess about his reservation. Then they were led off. Towards the more private booths.

His mind dove eagerly into the gutter when he saw where they were led off to. Private booths. God have mercy. “Maybe. My mother would prefer it if you use all the wrong ones.” He smiled amused. Watching Thorin. Why was this Mr GQ so interested in him?

He nodded to the waiter who moved away swiftly after setting out their menus. “I wish to know what you'd prefer.” He held Bilbo to one side of the booth before he sat across from him. The waiter coming back almost instantly with his pre-chosen wine.

Bilbo blinked as he wasn't used to this. Not at all. Licking his lips slowly. “I don't care. Just be yourself,” he spoke honestly. His eyes never leaving Thorin.

“Fair enough. Then I'd expect the same of you. Wine?” he asked, popping the top and pouring himself a glass.

“Yes please. A small glass.” He smiled at Thorin and opened the menu. No prices. Well. That said enough.

Thorin inclined his head, setting his glass down and pouring a smaller one for his date. Setting it across the table before him. Watching adoringly as he already knew what he wanted.

“Thank you, kind sir.” He immediately drank half of his glass to sooth his nerves. “There are a lot of options...”

“There are. Perhaps you would like some recommendations? What do you like to eat?” he asked, his hand reaching over and brushing over Bilbo’s.

He carefully took Thorin's hand. “Everything,” he admitted with a wry smile. “Which isn't really useful.” He thought deeply for a moment. “I'm a big enthusiast of chicken.”

Thorin felt his heart fly away when Bilbo took his hand. Sipping at his wine. “Chicken? I see. The Coq au Vin is superb. Not an overly complicated dish either.”

“Mmm. More alcohol in my system. It's like you're planning something,” he drawled teasingly as he brushed his thumb over the man's knuckles. His hand much bigger than his. Mmm. Mind out of the gutter, Baggins.

Thorin shook his head lightly, a small smirk as he just loved that sassiness. “That is not why I chose it master Baggins. If you'd like another recommendation I'd be more than happy to give one.”

“No no. I'll take the Coq au Vin,” he drawled the name of the dish as the word sounded very similar to something else.

“Soup. How's the onion soup here?” he asked as he played a bit with Thorin's fingers.

“Ahh. Good choice. It is also delectable. I get clam chowder myself. It comes in a small bread bowl,” he purred. His stomach already growling.

“I make a rather good clam chowder. And of course a bread bowl. That's the proper way to serve it. Now I'm debating if I should get the onion soup.” He tapped his chin.

Thorin couldn't take his eyes off the man. He was so attractive, and everything he did just made him fall more. “We can get onion soup, and you can cook clam chowder for the second date.”

“Second date, huh? My oh my so confident.” Ugh. He liked confident men. Especially men of Mr GQ's calibre. His heart fluttering a bit at the prospect of a second date.

“Considering that you did not deny it, it seems I have every right to be,” he drawled with a smirk, looking up when the waiter came back. Ordering their food as he squeezed Bilbo’s hand.

Bilbo glanced away for a moment when he felt the waiter's eyes on them. On their hands. Licking his bottom lip and swiftly took another big sip of his wine. “Mmm. I guess...well...you wish to know stuff about me?”

“Yes of course. Everything you wish to tell me. As I only know what little my sister has told me.” He chuckled.

“Something more specific would have been better,” Bilbo drawled amused as he leaned back a bit, drinking more wine. Telling Thorin how he was an only child but had an army of cousins. How he adored teaching children and actually had taught few of his younger cousins. That he liked to cook, read, and of course eat.

Thorin nodded, hanging onto every word and committing it to the mental file he had quickly made up for the smaller man. Sipping a bit at his wine. Pulling back when their soup was brought out.

Bilbo blushed a bit when the soup came, letting out a sheepish laugh. “I'm sorry. I'm rambling. It's one of my bad habits. I tend not to in the classroom, but that means it happens more often outside of it.”

Thorin waited for the waiter to step away before he turned that ridiculously smitten look back on Bilbo. “I could listen to your voice all day. As could I learn about you,” he told Bilbo seriously, his voice rumbling a bit.

Bilbo swallowed thickly as he watched the taller man. “Don't sound like that. This is a fine establishment, sir.”

“I'm sorry, don't sound like what?” Thorin drawled out. Grabbing for his soup spoon and setting to it. “It is a fine establishment isn't it? I don't come here often but it's a nice treat. And that is most definitely what you are.”

“You are a real charmer, you know that,” he shot back as he shook head softly. He grabbed a spoon, starting to eat. Humming as the soup was really delicious. Almost better than his.

“Not a charmer. But when you look at someone and see the partner to your lead in a love poem, how does one not treat them that way?” he commented casually. Smiling as he watched Bilbo enjoy his soup.

He blushed even more, coughing and tugging on his collar. “Not a charmer, huh? Sheesh, Thorin. You're making me swoon.” He laughed blushing. Looking for something to fan himself with.

“Then you are more than welcome to sit by me. I'll catch you when you fall,” he whispered, his eyes still on Bilbo as he finished up his soup.

“Thorin.” Bilbo sighed so happily, blushing as he watched him. “You're...wow.”

“Oh this is a most glorious day. Rendering the teacher speechless.” He smirked softly. Pushing his dish aside so that he could reach across the table for Bilbo’s hand again.

“Oh shut up or I'll kick your leg.” Bilbo laughed and took his hand again, squeezing softly as he beamed at the man.

“You're more than welcome as long as you’re prepared to kiss it better.” He pulled Bilbo’s hand to his mouth. Pressing a few kisses to the back of it.

He was going to turn into a redhead soon. Yes. He just knew. Bye bye dark golden locks and hello copper hair. “Are you going to tell me things about yourself?”

“Well I could not just assume you wished to know. That would be vain of me.” He chuckled. Taking a sip of wine before he proceeded to tell Bilbo about himself. How he had a brother aside of his sister. But only the two nephews. His parents had both passed years ago but he and his siblings stayed close. He enjoyed to read and write a bit. He liked to cook but wasn't the best at it.

Bilbo stroked the man's knuckle, making little noises as he listened so intensely. That man had no right having such a wonderful voice. And oh he could just see the adoration for his family in his eyes. Too bloody perfect.

“I spend my Sunday mornings in the park with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Weather permit of course. And I spend much of my home time on the porch swing. Whether I have a book, or my laptop, or just basking in the sunlight.” He tried to make his voice as low as possible. Loving the look Bilbo got on his face from it.

Bilbo sighed so deeply, like a romance novel heroine. Scolding himself for that. Bastard was deliberately lowering his voice, making butterflies go haywire in his stomach. So dangerous. “A nice quiet life. That sounds rather lovely.” Stop imagining sitting beside him.

Thorin nodded, keeping his response in as the waiter brought their main course. Thanking the man and letting him know they didn't need anything else. Then he turned to Bilbo again. “It's a very quiet life until my nephews come over. Or any of my family really. But I'm still trying to fill that loneliness in it.”

Bilbo stared at Thorin. Wiggling a bit in his seat. Looking around a bit nervously as the look in the raven-haired man's eyes made him all ... Well. Something. “I see.” He scraped his throat. “There is a bit of loneliness in mine too.”

Thorin smiled so soft, sitting still as he just stared at Bilbo for a moment. Something in him desperately wanted to fill that void in Bilbo’s life. And vice versa. But that was a bold statement indeed.

He tugged on his collar again. His Tookish side winning from his Baggins side. “I guess we could keep each other company and chase away that loneliness,” he spoke carefully.

Thorin's heart skipped a beat. His smile growing again. “There is plenty room for two on the porch swing. And the park bench. But the weather is getting colder. The couch before the fireplace is best.”

“I'll gladly take that spot, and maybe read a book together. And it is nicer to cook and eat with someone than to be all alone.” Bilbo returned Thorin's smile.

“Yes. That is very true,” he whispered, unable to pull his eyes from the man. Suddenly having no interest in his meal.

“Thorin, you're looking at me as if I'm part of the meal,” Bilbo sassed with a small smirk.

“No no. Dessert. Get it right. The best part,” he shot right back. Winking before he turned to his lamb.

“Maybe you'll be my dessert tonight.” Bilbo shrugged casually, trying not to blush and started his meal

“Well we both need dessert. We can be one another’s.” His voice started to get husky.

“You already had your dessert, remember?” Bilbo smirked as his heartbeat sped up.

“No I had dessert three days ago. That doesn't count. After such a meal surely I need something sweet,” he stated casually.

“Sorry. Don't have anything sweet. Only a bit salty,” Bilbo replied just as casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

“Oh no. Trust me. Those lips are the sweetest things I've ever got my lips on,” he purred.

“Mmm. If you say so, Mr Durinson,” Bilbo drawled as he watched Thorin. Really not interested in his food and just want to take Mr GQ home to do sinful things with.

Thorin hummed as he ate his lamb and potatoes. Delicious as it always was. Washing it down with the wine. “Is it good?”

“It is excellent but I'm more interested in dessert.” Bilbo smiled innocently as he ate his chicken. Any other day he would have really enjoyed it. But now he felt rather distracted. Someone shouldn't be sexy when they ate.

“I suppose I should be texting the neighbour to feed my cat. Tell her I'll be a bit, busy,” He purred. Oh he couldn't wait to get that man without a shirt on.

“Oh! You've a cat? I love cats, what's the name of your feline friend.” Bilbo smiled but he was also very glad that he was sitting down as he had a bit of an issue in his pants.

“His name is Noah. And he's a big lap cat. Nothing but a love bug,” he said with an adoring look. “Good thing there's room for him on the swing too.”

“Good. Because I adore cats, especially big lap cats. I'm very good in petting.” He winked to Thorin.

 

Thorin cough as a faint blush crossed his cheeks. He didn't care if Bilbo was smaller than him. He was quite sure those hands could do wonders. “I'm sure Noah will love you.”

JACKPOT YES HE HAD MADE THE GQ MAN BLUSH!!!! “I hope so. Maybe I should demonstrate my petting skills to you first,” He purred smirking.

“Well this table certainly serves us more room than your desk,” he commented casually.

“Alas the chances of getting caught here are much higher than in my office.” He finished his meal.

“But that's half the fun in it. The adventure. The chances of being seen. Makes it a tad more erotic don't you think?” He pushed his plate to the side.

“An adventure.” Bilbo let out a dramatic sigh. “Sadly, I’m the least adventurous and courageous person in the world.”

“Well then it's a good thing I'm adventurous enough for us both.” He waved down the waiter and asked for their check. No dessert for them there.

“A very good thing, sir.” Bilbo's hand moved to his wallet. Wanting to pay his half of the dinner.

Thorin quirked an eyebrow. Not a chance. Not giving Bilbo the chance to look at the check. Not even looking himself. Just slipping his card in and handing it off.

“Thorin! Let me pay for the drinks at least!” Bilbo protested as he huffed as well.

He just gave him a sideways glance. The waiter coming back almost instantly for his signature. He gave the man a tip and placed his card and wallet away. Standing up and offering his arm to Bilbo again. “Ready to leave?”

Bilbo internally huffed and puffed a bit more. “Yes. I'm ready to leave.” He stood up and linked his arm with his. Sighing softly as Thorin's warmth rolled off that big body of his.

Thorin pulled Bilbo close against his side as they moved through the restaurant. The valet noticing them and immediately calling for his car. To which Thorin once again opened the door for Bilbo. “My good sir.”

“Thank you, sir.” Again he felt like some heroine from a novel. Laughing softly to himself as he got into the car and buckled up.

The raven-head closed the door and moved to his own side. Buckling up and starting the car. Humming softly as he drove off. “Where to master Baggins?”

Bilbo licked his lips, fidgeting with his sleeves. “You want to come over to my place?” he asked carefully, heart in his throat again.

Thorin kept his eyes on the road. Reaching over and taking Bilbo’s hand. “I would like to very much. Maybe the second date can be at my home. I'd like you to see it. Just as long as you make the bread bowl clam chowder of course.”

Bilbo wiggled his nose, squeezing Thorin's hand a bit. “Of course. Anything else you wish for me to make?”

“Well of course we'll need a dessert. But I'll eat pretty much anything. Especially if it's sweet.” He chuckled sheepish.

“You like chocolate?” Bilbo asked oh so innocently

“Do I like chocolate? Well if you know. My first choice for dessert is teacher sundae with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup,” he purred, licking his lips as he turned down the road Bilbo lived on.

“I think I can arrange that,” Bilbo stated casually. His body heating up as he imagined it. Biting back a moan. Sinful.

Thorin chuckled was so husky, shaking his head as he tried to remind himself to at least be a gentleman about it all. Well as much as he could anyway. Parking the car before Bilbo’s house. “I do like your house. I don't believe I mentioned that.”

“You do? Why thank you. It has been in my family for quite a time. I'm rather proud of it.” He beamed at Thorin as he got out, moving to open the door for them.

Thorin followed Bilbo, his hands in his pockets as he looked around more closely than before. Noticing the up kept garden. “You like flowers as well?”

“Yes I do. I love spending my time gardening. I even have prized tomatoes!” He stepped into his house and held the door open.

“I see. That's quite impressive. You'll get lost in my backyard I'm afraid I'll lose you to the flowers,” he teased, brushing his hand over Bilbo’s stomach as he entered the house. Such a warm and welcoming feeling to it.

Bilbo sucked in a breath, dealing back a moan. Pants becoming a bit uncomfortable. Sheesh, body, are you a teenager again? “I'm sure you'll be able to lure me back,” he mumbled as he took off his shoes after closing the door.

 

Thorin slid out of his shoes to mimic Bilbo. But looked around curiously at all the old knick-knacks and trinkets. “When we marry, Noah and I move in with you.”

“Marry?” His eyes turned so big, and he squeaked a bit. “Well. Uhm. Yes. Of course. Uhm. Yeah,” he squeaked some more. Feeling all warm and fuzzy at the idea.

Thorin laughed softly, reaching out and brushing Bilbo’s cheek. “Relax master Baggins. I love to ruffle your feathers and make you blush remember?”

Bilbo huffed and grumbled, smacking Thorin's chest a bit as he was so red now. “Horrible man. I should kick your arse.”

Thorin caught Bilbo’s hand and pulled the smaller man against his chest in the blink of an eye. Peering down at the man. “I might like that you know.”

 

Bilbo groaned softly, his chest pressed against Thorin. Looking up with him. “Nah. I don't think so. I think you prefer handing out the spanking.” Licking his lips a bit. Tension rising between them.

“I wouldn't count on that. It heats up my body when you get aggressive. I might like to fight you for that dominance one day,” he purred, moving his hand down to brush over Bilbo’s behind.

“Yeah. We can fight over it. See who wins.” He moaned, squeezing his eyes close and pushed his behind back. “You're going to drive me crazy. Good bye ordinary organised life.”

“Well I can leave if you really want. It'd break my heart to do so. Break yours as well I think,” he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips over Bilbo’s.

“No. No don't leave,” Bilbo whispered quickly as he grabbed the front of Thorin's shirt tightly, standing on his toes to kiss him back. This man. Just walking into his life and swept him off his feet. He couldn't fight him. Nor did he want to.

“As you wish,” H, hand grabbing Bilbo’s behind and pulling him tight against him. Rumbling low in his throat as he kneaded and massaged it.

He whimpered against the man's lips, petting and stroking his firm chest eagerly. “Maybe we should take this elsewhere,” He suggested as his cock twitched eagerly at that prospect.

“I'll follow you wherever you go master Baggins.” He ran his tongue over the other man's lips. Pulling him forever closer.

He opened his mouth and moved his tongue against Thorin's eagerly. His hand moving down and cupped his through his pants. Shuddering as his blood boiled in his veins.

Thorin groaned, squeezing Bilbo’s behind tighter. Bucking his hips against his hand. Sucking lightly on his tongue. His free hand working on unbuttoning that god forsaken shirt.

Bilbo bit lightly on Thorin's tongue as he kept stroking him, starting to take off that tie and unbutton his shirt. His movements rough and needy. “Bedroom?”

“Please,” Thorin answered husky. Defeating those blasted buttons and tearing Bilbo’s shirt from him. Hands immediately roaming that glorious chest as he started kissing him more passionately. Deeper as his tongue explored the other’s mouth.

He shuddered, squeezing the big bulge in Thorin's pants. Getting his shirt off as well. Pulling back and whimpered when he saw all that lovely muscles and a pelt of black hair covering it. “Mr GQ indeed.” Bilbo moaned appreciatively.

“I did not say you could move away,” he growled, grabbing Bilbo’s waistband and yanking him back. Both hands moving to his behind and pulling their hips together. Grinding their bulges against one another.

He squeaked, shuddering like a leaf against him as he was so hard. It was painful because his pants were so tight. Grinding back against him. Pulling the man's head down and kissed him hard and needy.

Thorin was more than happy to oblige. Nibbling on Bilbo’s bottom lip. Spreading his legs a bit so the smaller man fit between them. Bringing their bulges tighter against one another. Moaning as he was so hard.

“Bedroom!” Bilbo pulled back, refusing to come in his pants like a teenager. Did he had any idea how difficult it could be to get cum stains out of pants? Well pretty darn hard, no pun intended. He moved away swiftly from the larger man, moving to his bedroom as he tried to get a grip on himself.

Thorin chuckled husky, licking his lips as he followed Bilbo. Immediately grabbing the man and tossing him on the bed. Crawling over top him and pressing kisses to his chest.

“Thorin.” He squirmed in pleasure, moving his hand to their belts and tried to get them unbuckled. Just needing to get out of his pants. “Being as handsome as you are should be illegal. Just scandalous,” he grumbled.

“Well then, I guess we're equal,” he growled, reaching down and swiftly removing both of their belts and tossing them aside. Moving for Bilbo’s pants first to relieve him of his constraints.

“Sweet Mary and Joseph, thank you!” Bilbo moaned as he fell back on the bed, the pressure on his cock easing a bit and it pushed hard against his boxers. Brushing his hair a bit as he was a bit embarrassed. Feeling like a teenager.

Thorin chuckled, moving from him to slip off Bilbo’s pants and boxers. Then stood to start taking off his own. Licking his lips as he stared down at him.

Bilbo moaned so loudly, his neighbours probably heard him. Eyes becoming dark as he drooled a bit. “Fuck me,” he mumbled to himself as he moved onto his knees. Touching Thorin's chest eagerly and kissing his nipples. Nails dragging over his muscles and nibbling.

“Give me a moment dear Bilbo. I'm not even out of my pants,” he drawled with a smirk, finally freeing himself and stepping from them. Moving forward so he could rub his cock against his.

Bilbo moaned as he rested his forehead against Thorin's chest, tilting his head just right so he could look down and see their cocks rubbing against each other. Hissing as he bucked his hips a bit....no, rather needy.

“You fit so perfectly against me. My opposite in so many ways,” he said softly. His hands running over Bilbo’s back.

“Going to sound really corny now, but it seems we are made for each other.” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, wrapping his hand around the man's cock and started to stroke him.

Thorin made a noise that was a mix between laugh and moan. Thrusting his hips lightly against Bilbo’s hand. His own hands continuing to venture down until he was able to finally get them around that bare behind.

He kissed and nibbled the man's neck, biting lightly as he kept stroking Thorin. Groaning deep in his throat as he pushed his behind into Thorin's hands. “Damn.”

“One for each hand.” He grinned cheeky. Moving one over and starting to rub between his cheeks. Shivering against the man's nimble fingers.

Bilbo groaned loudly, cheeks so flushed with heat as he started to stroke himself in time with him stroking Thorin. Starting to sweat a bit as the man turned him on like no one ever had.

He chuckled, pressing kisses to Bilbo’s forehead. “You're too good master Baggins.” He could already feel the coil of pressure building in his stomach. His body so tight and hot.

He perked a bit up at the praise. Oh bloody hell. Did he have a praise kink? Glancing up at the man and caught his lips for a moment, kissing him deeply. “What do you want to do?” he murmured husky.

Thorin kept one hand roaming over Bilbo’s entrance. But brought the other up to cup his cheek. “Whatever you wish. You mentioned dessert if I remember correctly.”

Bilbo leaned into Thorin's touch, rubbing his behind needy against Thorin's hand. “I don't think I'll last being dessert or having dessert.” He squeezed their cocks and let out a needy moan.

“So you think you'll last long other ways?” He snickered, slowly pulling his cock from Bilbo’s grip as he turned the man. Bilbo’s back now against his chest. Running his hands over his chest. “Is this what you want then?” He growled, rubbing his cock against his behind.

“No. But yes.” He rubbed back eagerly against Thorin. Pushing his chest forward which made his behind press more against Thorin's cock. Rubbing himself still as he needed some kind of relief.

“So eager.” He purred, moving one hand down to cup Bilbo’s sack. Massaging it roughly in tune with Bilbo’s strokes.

“Can you blame me? I've a man who looks like he walked straight out of a GQ photo shoot touching me and who makes me feel things I've never felt before.”

Thorin hummed, removing his hands from Bilbo and bending him forward a bit. One hand one his stomach and the other slipped low. Running circles around his entrance.

He panted roughly in anticipation and maybe a hint of nerves. Thorin was definitely not a small man; thick and long. He shuddered as his eyes rolled back. “L-Lube is in the n-nightstand,” he stammered.

“Yes of course.” Thorin moved so fast. Removing his hand and grabbing the lube before Bilbo could blink. Trickling it down the man's behind. And replacing his finger instantly.

Bilbo inhaled sharply, bending forward and rested on his hands. Looking back with dark eyes to Thorin. Cock twitching and leaking an obscene amount of precum. So ready for him.

Thorin's eyes were black as he looked over Bilbo. His cock twitching as the position turned him on. Carefully pushing a finger in and moving it in and out slowly. Wrapping his hand around his cock as he needed some relief.

Bilbo whimpered loudly at the sight. “Thorin. Please please. Don't tease me. Please I can't handle that right now. Please.”

“I'm not teasing you but I can't just shove it in. Have to prepare you first.” He smirked, swiftly inserted another finger. Curling them as he bobbed then in and out. Groaning as he squeezed himself tighter.

“Ugh.” Bilbo growled as he rested his forehead on the mattress, pushing his hips up even more. Whimpering as his muscles clenched around his finger. Feeling himself being stretched and couldn't wait to feel the real thing. “Oh fuck.”

“Aren't you? Don't you want to fuck me till I can't remember my name?” Bilbo sassed him and fisted the sheets of his bed, pushing back his hips eagerly. Grabbing his own cock now and rubbed it hard as it almost hurt so aroused was he.

“Excuse you. That is mine to touch. Remove your hand now,” Thorin ordered casually, twisting his fingers as he pumped them.

 

Bilbo removed his hand and slapped the mattress. “Thorin, damn it, I'm ready!” Bilbo cried out as his cock twitched, sack so heavy. He had trouble breathing as his heart raced. “I need you! Now!”

Well, who was he to deny a plea like that? He smirked as he removed his fingers and added more lube. Lining himself up at Bilbo’s entrance and pushing in slowly. Hissing at how tight he was. His hands flying to grab Bilbo’s hips for support.

Bilbo's eyes rolled back as he cried out, pushing back and taking Thorin deeper. Fingers clawing the sheets as he stretched him so much, the pleasure too intense. “yes yes yes yes,” he chanted as his toes curled.

“Easy Bilbo. Easy,” Thorin coaxed tenderly. Rocking his hips as he felt that he was ready. Pushing further in with each slow thrust. His body tightening as he felt the urge to come so soon.

He grabbed one of Thorin's hands for support. Whimpering and sobbing in intense pleasure as he felt Thorin rub again his prostrate. His mouth hanging open as his mind was fried by the pleasure. “Come...soon,” he managed to grunt out.

Thorin nodded though he knew Bilbo couldn't see. Pulling the man flush against his chest as he started to pound relentlessly into him. Reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. Pumping him in time with his thrusts. Nibbling on his neck so that he could watch the whole thing happen.

He tried, he really did, not to come. To hold on just a little bit longer as it felt so ridiculously good. His balls pushing up hard against his shaft as his stomach clenched painfully. But the way Thorin claimed him shoved him over the edge hard and he felt like he was flying. Roaring Thorin's name as he bucked against him. Cum shooting out of his cock and making a mess of his sheets. Body clenching and locking as tears rolled down his cheek, mind going blank.

He groaned loud, watching his lovers cum shoot from him was too erotic. Giving a few sharp thrust as he came. Hissing Bilbo’s name as he kept thrusting and pumping. Prolonging both their orgasms and taking the intensity of them to the next level.

Bilbo whimpered and gasped, cheeks flustered as he felt Thorin come inside of him. Filling him up and his cock twitching. Mumbling Thorin's name as he could barely hold himself up. He had never come as hard in his life as he did now.

Thorin gasped for air, emptying himself inside of Bilbo. His thrust dying out and he pulled from him. His hand releasing his cock, and he moved both to help the man lie down. Somehow managing to move into bed behind him. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

Bilbo mumbled incoherently as he cuddled up against Thorin. Stroking his arms as he couldn't think. His mind properly fried. “Mmm.” He could only hum as he was limp and sated.

Thorin pressed kisses to the back of Bilbo’s head. Then buried his nose in his hair. Stroking his side softly. “I told you we could both have dessert.”

“Mmmm. Best dessert ever.” He sighed contently, stroking Thorin's arm as his eyes became heavy. “Stay?”

Thorin's heart skipped a beat. Pulling back to look more at Bilbo. “I'd like that very much,” he whispered.

Bilbo melted, taking Thorin's hand and squeezed it softly. “Good,” he whispered very pleased of himself and looked at Thorin. “I make very good breakfast.”

Thorin leaned in and brushed his lips over Bilbo’s. Removing his arm so that he could pull the covers over them. “I'll take a protein shake thanks.”

“No no no. No protein shakes for you. You'll have a cheat day. Bacon, eggs, and orange juice.”

Thorin laughed softly. The poor man was definitely in for it. “Get some sleep,” he mumbled, burying his face in Bilbo’s neck.

“Real breakfast,” he grumbled and cuddled closer. Yawning loudly and started to drift off. “Night Thorin.”

“Goodnight. Master Baggins,” Thorin whispered, his voice so low and soothing. Lulling the smaller man to sleep. Joining him moments after Bilbo had fallen asleep.


End file.
